


异种（3）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 6





	异种（3）

徐文祖再次醒来，之前激烈的高潮耗费了他很多体力。  
可是一觉睡醒后，身上的酸痛感并没有缓解，胸部再次蓄满了奶水，被撑得大了一个罩杯，不过他稍稍适应这种感觉了，只要尽量不去碰到，就还可以忍受这种酸胀感。  
床上被他之前喷得到处都是乳汁和爱液，徐文祖嫌弃地把旧床单拆掉扔到地上，刚一起身，就觉得自己的身体十分不对劲。  
只要腿部走路的时候一摩擦，自己的两腿之间那个本该什么都没有的地方就传来异样的感觉。  
徐文祖跌回到床上，张开腿，伸手往自己中间的部位摸去，摸到了一个本不应该长在他身上的器官。  
“怎么会！还有完没完？！”徐文祖惊恐地收回手，手指间已经沾上了一点透明液体。

十分钟后。  
“哈啊。。。该死，根本。。。根本就没办法走路。。。呼。。。”  
新多出来的那个性器官实在太敏感，只要双腿稍稍一摩擦，就是从腿间传来又酸又酥麻的感觉，而且徐文祖的内裤早就湿透了，眼睛也起了一层水雾，全身无力地瘫倒在床上。  
棉质的布料已经被浸透了，吸水达到饱和后，还在不断渗出的汁液沿着大腿往裤管里流。  
“烦死了！只能这样了。。。”  
20分钟后，一个全身上下包得严严实实，戴着口罩和墨镜的人出现在了楼下便利店，这人走路的姿势十分奇怪，双腿颤抖着，走路的时候把腿分得很开，这就是徐文祖，他用纱布把胸部缠紧固定住，防止乳头和衣服之间摩擦而渗出奶汁来，下面也垫了好几张纸巾，否则走路带来的摩擦都会让他下面发大水把裤子弄湿。  
徐文祖艰难地在店里寻找着，每走一步他都要忍受剧烈的快感，他要用尽全力咬着牙才能抑制住冲到嘴边的呻吟，生理性的泪水渐渐模糊了他的视线，他的视野变得模糊起来，腿软得似乎下一秒就要倒下，但他扶着货架，缓慢地移动，终于找到了要买的东西。  
徐文祖迅速拿起货架上一小包粉色的东西，揣到怀里走向收银台。  
“一共32元。”服务台的妹妹笑嘻嘻地看着他，把他当成了某个极度害羞又不得不替女朋友买卫生巾的好男友。  
徐文祖付完钱，迅速拿着东西离开了便利店。  
为了防止把裤子弄湿，已经事先垫了好几层纸巾，但现在纸巾还是被完全浸透，还好穿的是黑色裤子湿渍并不明显，徐文祖边往家赶边想。  
好不容易回到考试院，上楼梯是最折磨人的事了。  
该死，早知道就应该安装电梯，徐文祖整个身体都趴在栏杆上，但下一秒立即支起身子，这个动作让他的胸部受到了栏杆的挤压，一股酸麻感让他猛地跌坐在楼梯上。  
“你怎么坐在这里啊？阿加西？”那个猥琐宅男从房间里走出，笑嘻嘻地打量着狼狈极了的他。  
一股杀意从徐文祖身上发出，但徐文祖再怎么想杀了他，现在的身体情况也并不允许。  
“怎么在抖啊？生病了吗？”  
徐文祖连回答都做不到，他怕这一张口，放荡的呻吟声就再也控制不住地爆发出来，于是他只能眼睁睁地看着那个宅男接近自己，蹲下来，和他的视线平齐。  
再给宅男一个脑子，宅男也不会想到徐文祖身上的情况，他只是觉得徐文祖今天似乎格外的诱人，虽然之前已经幻想过这个形貌昳丽的美人撸过好几次，但他平时是万万不敢把自己的心思表露出来的。  
但今天不知怎的，他突然觉得现在的徐文祖有点。。。脆弱？他是疯了吗？  
宅男已经控制不住自己的手了，他拉着徐文祖脸上的口罩和墨镜，把它们拽了下来，徐文祖那漂亮的脸暴露在他眼前。  
因为长时间闷在口罩里呼吸不畅，那苍白的脸颊早就染上了红晕，之前因为走路的摩擦徐文祖已经高潮过几次，他甚至无法控制住自己的口水，流得嘴边湿漉漉的一片，看起来情色极了，那双总是深不见底的幽黑眸子早就盈满了水汽，眼眶也红通通的，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来。  
“真漂亮啊。”宅男早就忘记了恐惧，他着迷地抚摸着那光滑白嫩的皮肤，甚至把嘴凑到上面，伸出舌头去舔舐着他那细嫩的脸颊。  
“唔。。。你。。。找死。。。”徐文祖几乎要被恶心死了，一直被他视为低等的、只配给他处理尸体的东西突然有一天对自己起了这样的心思，简直是不可饶恕。  
但下一秒，他就立即被按倒在了楼梯间，宅男更为放肆地把手伸进他的衣服，抚摸着他纤细柔韧的腰，那块皮肤上立即起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“真滑，真嫩。”宅男喃喃地嘟囔着，爱不释手地往上摸去，“咦？”  
隐藏在厚厚的衣服下的是鼓胀的手感，被纱布包裹着，上面还湿漉漉的，散发着奶香味。  
“啊！别碰！”徐文祖抬腿想踢身上的人，但这又引起了大腿之间的摩擦，他闷哼了一声，一股热流再次从下面涌过，失去了反抗的力气。  
宅男把徐文祖的衣服拉到胸部以上，那被纱布包裹着的软肉露了出来，他猴急地扯散了纱布，那里得到了解放，一下子就弹了出来，滴滴答答地淌着奶水。  
“操。”宅男骂了句脏话，把脸痴迷地埋在上面，他现在根本无法去想徐文祖居然能产奶这件事有多么不合理，他只想抓住这对可爱的小家伙，把里面的奶水都吸出来。  
徐文祖气得胸口剧烈地起伏，口水都滴在他胸上了，简直恶心到了极点，这种垃圾一样的东西居然敢染指他。  
徐文祖不愧是徐文祖，他很快就在地上摸到了一小块铁片，并拿了起来，正当他打算对准身上这个宅男的喉咙滑下去的时候，有人，不，有东西比他更快。  
一大坨两米高的绿色的‘果冻’猛地朝他扑过来，一下子就把宅男吞了下去，果冻蠕动了几下，从体内分泌出消化液在几秒钟内就把宅男给消化掉了。  
然后那果冻就扭曲着变幻着形态，像蛇一样拉长，缠到自己的腰上，把他举起来带回了房间，还不忘把门关好。  
我把徐文祖放到床上，气得不轻，就打了一小会盹，就有人妄图欺负我刚刚改造好的伴侣。


End file.
